Going to hell
by Angylito
Summary: Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan... SECUELA "RETURNING THE FAVOR"
1. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama de este fic le pertenecen a Sthefanie Meyer, algunos de los personajes y circunstancias han sido inventados por Pola y por mí.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder leer este Fic es realmente NECESARIO que hayan leído el Fic "_Returning the Favor_" que se encuentra en mi Perfil.**

**N/A:** Hola! Lo que muchas estaban esperando, a partir de hoy comienza la secuela de Returning the Favor, antes de comenzar Pola y yo queremos darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que nos dieron, gracias por los Rws y los mails. Sin duda esto es por ustedes. y ya sin preámbulos... ¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary: **_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Consecuencias**_

No podía creer lo que estaban escuchando mis oídos.

Mis mejores soldados habían muerto y otros se habían ido. Pero lo que mas me molestaba era que ella había vuelto con los Cullen.

Te lo dije, te dije que esto pasaría, debiste haberlos matado en su minuto o a ella antes que fuera vampiro. Ahora la desventaja la tendríamos nosotros.

-Cayo, por favor tranquilízate, ya veremos como lo solucionamos hermano, hallaré una forma de traerla de nuevo a la guardia y hacerla pagar por su traición. Te lo aseguro.

-Disculpa Aro, pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente y todo lo has hecho mal. –Esta era la oportunidad para tomar el control, esta era la oportunidad por la que tantos años había esperado, continué. - creo que ya no estas capacitado para seguir al frente de nosotros, creo que lo mejor es que des un paso al costado.

-¿Qué dices Cayo?- dijo Marco. –Aro siempre ha tomado decisiones certeras, no por un pequeño problema lo vas a sacar de su puesto como líder.

-¡Pequeño! ¿Lo llamas pequeño?. ¿¡Dime qué demonios vamos a hacer sin Jane y Alec!. Estamos completamente vulnerables en estos momentos, acaso no vez que si algunos de nuestros enemigos se llegaran a enterar de nuestra situación seriamos presa fácil. –Debía jugar todas mis cartas, debía sonar convincente y qué mejor que sacar a los rumanos a la mesa. – por ejemplo –continué. –Los rumanos hace cuantos siglos han querido derrocarnos y este sería el mejor momento para que lo intentaran.

-Marco, lamentablemente Cayo tiene razón, somos presas fáciles para cualquiera ahora, creo que lo mejor será que él se haga cargo de la situación, por ahora.

Nunca imaginé que fuera tan fácil convencer a Aro. Ambos lo miramos asombrados, pero por dentro más que asombro yo estaba feliz.

- Hermano. –Continuó Aro. –Tienes carta libre para tomar las decisiones que creas mas acertadas, no me defraudes Cayo. –Terminó de hablar con voz solemne.

-No lo haré hermano, confía en mis decisiones, no te defraudaré, al contrario haré que la guardia sea mas fuerte que nunca, nadie se atreverá a desafiarnos te lo aseguro y es más, ella pagara caro esta traición.

-Bien, si Aro está de acuerdo con esto yo también lo estoy, solo espero que actúes con discernimiento y no lo tomes personal, recuerda que Carlisle es nuestro amigo él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Así que, por favor no lo metas a él en esto, déjalo a un lado de lo que estas pensando hacer en contra de los Cullen.

-Como bien saben hermanos yo también lo considero mi amigo y sé que él no tiene la culpa de lo de Isabella nos hiso. Bueno creo que es hora de ponerse a trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer.

Por ahora solo llamé a parte de mi nueva guardia personal.

-¡Damon! hay que hacer una visita a mi querido amigo Eleazar.- él era el único que podía proporcionarme vampiros con talentos y tenia que moverme rápido, si mi plan funcionaba él no se negaría a ayudarme y si lo hacia conocía muy bien como persuadirlo para que cooperara.

Con Damon partimos hacia Canadá en busca de los Denali, así empezaba mi plan para vengarme de Isabella Swan. Ella se lamentaría por siempre el habernos traicionado. Nunca se lamentaría tanto como nosotros por haber destruido a mis soldados, seria implacable y su castigo serviría de ejemplo para quienes osaran desafiarnos en el futuro.

Eleazar al principio se mostró totalmente reacio a cooperar, pero dado que no tuvo otra opción aceptó acompañarnos.

Estuve algunos meses buscando con ellos a los nuevos soldados para la guardia, pero tenia que regresar al castillo, no quería que mis hermanos sospecharan nada todavía además los cambios tenían que estar en el mas discreto anonimato, no podía permitir que llegaran a oídos de los Cullen si no todo seria en vano.

Ellos no podían enterarse hasta que no fuera necesario. Así fue como deje a Damon solo con Eleazar, ellos no me traicionarían sabían muy bien lo que pasaría si lo hacían.

Me lleve conmigo a los nuevos miembros, tenia que entrenarlos para que estuvieran preparados por si algo salía mal y mis queridos hermanos se enteraran antes de tiempo de lo que iba a ocurrir Klaus, Alexandre, Istvan y Anya vinieron conmigo a Volterra ellos eran poderosos jamás pensé que podían existir tales dones en nuestra raza.

De solo ver como Anya podía inmovilizar a cualquiera tan solo con verlo o como Istvan te quemaba con la mirada, agradecía que estuvieran en la guardia ya que seria un desperdicio haberlos tenido que matar, Alexandre y Klaus era cuento aparte.

Klaus podía manipular las imágenes mentales así que era perfecto para despistar a esa bruja que tenían los Cullen y Alexandre era fuerte no tanto como Félix pero era bastante bueno como guardaespaldas. Así fue como empezaron a entrenar bajo mi mando, luego cuando llegaran el resto de los soldados ellos se encargarían de su entrenamiento por mí.

Así pasaron los años reuniendo una gran cantidad de vampiros, cada uno con talentos que nunca imagine que existieran, eran fuertes y poderosos pero siempre terminaban obedeciendo mis ordenes ya que sabían lo que ocurría si no lo hacían aunque lo que único que lamentaba era que había perdido a muchos en el camino ya que no todos se unían por las buenas claro que con un poco de persuasión la mayoría aceptaba. Era lógico, o me servían o morían o simplemente mataba a su clan. Debo decir que al principio fue agotador tuvimos que recorrer casi el mundo completo en busca de talentos y algunas veces eran humanos los que los poseían. Pero una vez transformados quedaban bajo mis órdenes, es verdad, muchos de los soldados que tenía eran humanos que poseían poderes especiales pero el ser vampiros sus dones se incrementaban en una forma realmente espectacular.

Aquí fue cuando Aro y Marco se enteraron de la casería que se llevaba a cabo bajo mis órdenes y claro, no les gusto nada de la forma que la guardia estaba creciendo y como era de suponer estuvieron en total desacuerdo con mis métodos. Decían que debía mantener el anonimato de nuestra especie pero por que si los humanos solo eran comida para nosotros solo servían para eso nada mas o para tenerlos como esclavos nosotros éramos superiores en todo aspecto si éramos dioses ¿_porqué mantenernos ocultos_?, así que no me dejaron mas remedio que actuar como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho.

Debo reconocer que cuando encontramos a Nikolos me sorprendió ya que debería estar muerto, esa fue la orden que se le dio a isabella pero la muy maldita le perdonó la vida, no tenia idea lo agradecido que estaba, ya que ahora me seria de mucha utilidad. A él lo mande a seguir a los Cullen y ella debía estar al pendiente de sus movimientos, en todo momento tenia que asegurarme que no tendrían noticias de lo que ocurría en Volterra ya que si se hubiesen enterado el factor sorpresa estaría arruinado sobre todo al enterarse que yo ahora era el rey.

Había movido bien las piezas. Aro y Marco solo se dieron cuenta cuando fue muy tarde para ellos.

Realmente me hubiera gustado matarlos, pero tenía que tenerlos con vida sobre todo a Aro ya que su don me era de utilidad, él haría lo que fuera por que no matara a Marco. Realmente nunca he entendido esas muestras de cariño que los unen, a mi me eran indiferentes yo había estado solo siempre y lo estaría por el resto de la eternidad.

Solo un momento había pensado estar en compañía de alguien pero me di cuenta que si quieres ser respetado y temido en esta vida que teníamos no podíamos permitirnos sentir nada ya que esos sentimientos nos hacían vulnerables delante de los demás. El cariño y el amor era para los débiles y yo no lo era, bastante caro había pagado permitirme sentir cariño si lo había sentido por _ella_ ¿y cómo me pago? Traicionándome, dejándome para irse con él que era solo un cobarde que no se había atrevido a convertirla por miedo a perder su alma. Qué tontería, quien rechazaría la oportunidad de ser inmortal, de tener el poder de nunca envejecer, de ser poderoso, que todos te vean como un dios, que puedas decidir quien vive o quien muere y yo como un estúpido había querido compartir la eternidad con ella.

Que tonto fui, pero sabia que no faltaba mucho para que ella se diera cuenta del grave error que había cometido, cuando se diera cuenta que solo yo podía brindarle todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Si, la haría entender que esos sentimientos no eran nada a comparación con el poder que podía otorgarle aunque ya todos le temían, todos sabían de lo que era capaz Isabella, era fuerte, despiadada, cruel y yo la había entrenado. Había sido implacable con ella, era mi mejor soldado, había sido un diamante en bruto que me había encargado de pulir cada detalle de ella, era la perfecta y hermosa combinación letal para una mujer. ¿quién podría resistirse a eso?.

-"Nadie".

Era un lastima que estaba condenada a morir; pero seria lento, doloroso. Ella suplicaría por mi clemencia, por mi piedad y ahí yo ejercería mi poder contra ella. Moriría pero no sin antes experimentar el infierno que yo le estaba preparando durante estos ochenta años he esperado que bajaran la guardia, que pensaran que los había olvidado, que creyeran que podían ser felices por siempre, pero realmente lo han sido por que yo lo he permitido.

Así que vivan en su burbuja privada. Que piensen que por fin acabó la pesadilla, pero se equivocan, siempre he estado al tanto de ellos, como han vivido siendo la pareja perfecta llena de amor y tranquilidad pero eso ya se acabó. Ahora es el momento que ISABELLA SWAN y LOS CULLEN regresen a su infierno que yo les he preparado ya que el final es solo el comienzo para mí.

En ese momento cuando Nikolos me dijo que iban a volver a Forks, que se iban a reunir como la familia perfecta supe que mi espera había terminado por fin. Llegaba el día en que ISABELLA pagaría su insolencia y atrevimiento.

Por fin la vería revolcarse de dolor a ella y a todos los Cullen.

Ya la fecha estaba dada, solo faltaba tener listo a los nuevos soldados.

Iría casi la mitad de la guardia, los más poderosos.

No me dejaría sorprender de nuevo. Esta vez atacaría con todo, no les daría ni la más pequeña oportunidad, ese seria su regalo de bienvenida a casa y juro que jamás lo olvidarían, jamás.


	2. Flash back

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder leer este Fic es realmente****NECESARIO****que hayan leído el Fic "**_**Returning the Favor**_**" que se encuentra completo en mi Perfil.**

**N/A:** Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, es bastante corto, pero contiene mucha información. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios! Gracias por el apoyo. Cariños, Pola y Angylito

* * *

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary:**_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Flash back **

¿Como sucedió?

Habían pasado 80 años desde que deje la guardia y realmente no podía, arrepentirme de nada por fin estaba donde debía y quería estar no podía estar más feliz, me sentía completa después de tantos años sola, mi única compañía había sido Dimitri él había sido padre, hermano y amigo siempre había estado a mi lado, cuidándome protegiéndome pero ahora el estaba con su familia, sabía que estaba con ellos ya que él no había sido malo, solo tuvo que seguir ordenes como yo, como lo extrañaba me gustaría que él pudiera ver y compartir mi felicidad, porque gracias a él yo había vuelto donde pertenecía a mi hogar.

Tenia una familia que me adoraba, como yo a ellos un esposo que me amaba hasta la locura todo era perfecto, solo quedaba un vacío dentro de mí y sabia que nada lo llenaría, ese sentimiento lo tendría por toda la eternidad aunque Edward trataba de llenar mis vacíos, sabía que era imposible los extrañaba nunca los volví a ver, sabía que habían dejado de existir hacia mucho, con la agonía y la pena de creer que su hija había muerto en un accidente.

Edward y Alice me relataron los días que cuidaron de mi padre y yo con los años, veía desde lejos a Renée nunca más volvió a tener ese brillo especial en los ojos lo había perdido desde que se entero de mi muerte. La vi, despedirse de este mundo, Edward me dijo que su ultimo pensamiento fue para mí, creyendo que nos encontraríamos mas allá eso me hizo cuestionarme por primera vez en la vida, los caminos que había seguido mi destino siempre terminaba hiriendo o lastimando a alguien, alguna vez eso terminaría o siempre seria igual continuamente, lastimaría a todos los que me rodean, sería así por siempre.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, para tener mi respuesta.

Pero como la vida no es perfecta, la eternidad tampoco nada es para siempre, la felicidad que pensaba era infinita estaba a punto de acabar y de la peor manera posible.

Sabia que no debía bajar la guardia, esa fue su primera lección, nunca subestimar al enemigo segunda lección y jamás pensar que se olvido de ti tercera lección, esas habían sido los tres puntos que él me había enseñado a punta de golpes y yo como una tonta los había olvidado por completo. Pagaría caro ese error, por años estuve al pendiente de cualquier cambio que se producirá en Volterra, pero al pasar las décadas, pensé que realmente no volvería a saber de ellos o mejor dicho de él pero me equivoque, eso era lo que quería, que yo olvidara que me relajara que no esperara ningún ataque por parte de ellos y como estúpida lo creí, yo misma nos entregue en bandeja de plata, una vez más cometí un error pero este fue fatal, tanto para mí como para mi familia no sabía si algún día alguno se recuperaría de este golpe ya que fue un puñal certero para cada uno de nosotros.

Jamás pensé que el odio seria tanto, nunca pensé que la sed de venganza llegaría a ser tanta, nunca pensé que el seria el causante de todos mis miedos y pesadillas solo él, un solo vampiro.

Pero de algo estaba segura, yo misma terminaría esto con mis propias manos acabaría con el monstruo que lo inicio, yo, cobraría venganza con la vida del que me arrebato a mis seres queridos.

Yo acabaría con Cayo y así este infierno terminaría, tanto para mí como para mi especie seria el final de la guardia y de los volturis esto había llegado demasiado lejos se había derramado demasiada sangre tanto humana, como vampírica esto no podía seguir, tenía que terminar, sabía que tenía muy pocas oportunidades, pero lo intentaría, como el digo llego la hora de ver si la alumna supero al maestro.

El se llevaría una sorpresa, no sería fácil luchar contra él.

Pero al final yo lo MATARIA.

Esa fue la promesa, que hice al frente de la gran hoguera que había delante de mi, el me arrebato los más preciado y yo le arrebatare su inmortalidad.

Lo juro.


	3. Todo era perfecto

_**N/A: **_Espero les guste :)

* * *

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary:**_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Todo era perfecto**

Habíamos vuelto a Forks después de 80 años, habíamos dejado pasar el tiempo para que nadie pudiera reconocernos, como siempre el cielo estaba nublado, gris apenas entraban los rayos del sol, nos sentíamos felices, eufóricos y encantados . Después de tantos años separados por fin estábamos juntos como una familia.

Nos encontrábamos en casa aseándola para poder habitarla, los hombres habían ido al pueblo por provisiones solo para pasar desapercibidos, nos habían visto llegar y llamaría la atención una familia tan grande y sin comida, además Carlisle tenía que ir a ver como le había ido en el hospital con la solicitud que había enviado. Edward pasaría por el instituto para inscribirnos, otra vez, parecía que estábamos destinados a estudiar por toda la eternidad.

Esa noche, después de dejar todo listo nos iríamos a cazar ya que habían pasado tres días que no lo habíamos hecho, nuestros ojos estaban un poco oscuros y no queríamos tentar la sed. Al día siguiente fui en compañía de Edward a ver a Charlie hacia mucho que no entraba al cementerio y ahí de nuevo me ataco ese vacío en el cuerpo, sabía que lo extrañaba, pero ya no podía volver atrás, quizás me hubiera gustado que mi padre, supiera la verdad pero no creo que lo hubiera asimilado muy bien, quien es su sano juicio creería en vampiros y mas encima en una humana enamorada de uno.

Pero necesitaba creer que él sabía que yo era feliz ahora, y como nunca, soñé que lo seria, "ojalá papá estés viéndome desde arriaba y puedas perdonarme por no haber confiado en ti, te amo "

Renée, también había muerto hacía años, tuvo 2 hijos con Phil y esos ahora ya tenían hijos, yo era feliz por ellos, aunque me hubiera gustado compartir con mis hermanos no solo mirarlos desde la distancia. Pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida y eso lo sabia mejor que nadie, para ser feliz hay que sacrificar y yo lo había sacrificado todo por el hombre que estaba a mi lado, ojala ya no hubieran más pruebas que pasar porque si no no sabría si podría sobrevivir.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente para mí y los demás. Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital medio día mientras nosotros asistíamos a clases, en las noches nos sentábamos a charlar del día y luego cada uno hacia lo suyo.

Esa noche mi amor estaba al piano tocando mi nana mientras yo lo miraba a través del cristal del ventanal ya que era una noche estrellada, como pocas en Forks todo iba bien, en silencio, hasta que Alice nos dijo que tendríamos visitas no sabía quiénes eran, así que me preocupe un poco, se suponía que nadie sabía de nuestro regreso.

Eran Félix y Heidy venían de camino como si la vida dependiera de ello así que no era una visita de cortesía. Cuando llegaron los abrase hacia tanto que no los veía yo estaba feliz, pero sus rostros eran de preocupación y temor, Félix rompió el silencio.

Bella han comenzado la cacería y vienen por nosotros, no entendí al principio a quien se refería, pero pronto comprendí. Los volturis, ellos no olvidan y claro está, no perdonan, lo que hicimos décadas atrás cuando acabamos con casi toda la guardia.

Habíamos estado tan distanciados de la realidad, viviendo nuestra propia felicidad, no sabíamos lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Félix empezó a relatar que Cayo había asumido el poder de todo el castillo, que se había proclamado así mismo como el gobernante de toda nuestra especie, Aro y Marco fueron apresados pero nadie sabía si permanecían con vida, también nos contó que había cazado tantos humanos como vampiros con talentos para la nueva guardia , los que se oponían eran ejecutados de la forma más cruel posible también, los humanos eran casados sin importar sexo ni edad con tal que tuvieran algún don servían y si no, eran alimentos para los soldados.

–¿Cómo había pasado esto? . –La respuesta no se hizo esperar, yo era la causante de todo era su venganza hacia mí, sabía que yo era fuerte por eso quiso, conseguir la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles, pero cómo podía odiarme tanto.

–Cayo esta fuera sí, eso no es todo. –Dijo Heidy

– Hay más bella Damon está con él.

Como eso era posible, acaso ese vampiro estaba loco, había vuelto al lado del hombre que ordeno matarlo, era claro que ahora le serviría de mucho. Él era rastreador igual que Demetri pero tan bueno como él.

Casi nos encuentra tuvimos suerte aquella vez, desde entonces nos hemos escondido por aquí, en los alrededores esperando tener noticias de ustedes. Tenemos que estar alerta si los rumores son ciertos la guardia es poderosa casi indestructible, son quince al parecer pero prácticamente nadie que los haya visto a vivido para contarlo, se nota que ha querido tenerlo en secreto para que nadie de vosotros se entere y así atacar por sorpresa.

–¿Qué haremos Carlisle?. – preguntó Jasper.

Mi padre estaba pensativo escuchaba atentamente como Félix relataba todo lo acontecido.

No me sorprende que Cayo haya hecho esto, ya que siempre mostró su desagrado por la manera que Aro dirigía todo, decía que era muy benevolente con nuestra especie y claro después de las bajas que sufrieron, ese fue el momento clave para que él tomara el control de todo, Cayo siempre se ha considerado un Dios por sobre todo, él ansía poder y control, tanto en vampiros como en humanos, pero creo que otra cosa lo motiva y creo saber que es.

–Félix, posó su vista en mí y yo solo pude bajar la mirada.

–Te quería a ti bella, tanto como para la guardia, como para él.

–No jamás, tendría que pasar por sobre mi cadáver, antes que pudiera ponerle un solo dedo encima, si tenía que luchar lo haría, pero jamás permitiré que se le acerque.

–Edward, hijo nadie lo va a permitir. Bueno nos marchamos ahora, si él va tras nosotros este lugar no es seguro, aquí será donde primero nos buscará, además no sabemos los dones de la nueva guardia y eso ahora es una desventaja para nosotros tendremos que buscar la forma de saber que tan fuertes son y así poder hacer un plan para protegernos.

–Félix y Heidy vienen con nosotros hay que estar atentos en todo minuto, si las cosas estas así no podemos confiar en nadie. –Dicho esto empezamos a movernos no había tiempo de llevar nada solo lo necesario.

–Alice que te ocurre. – Preguntó Jasper alterado.

–Es tarde están afuera no hay escapatoria están alrededor de toda la casa este es el fin.


	4. Nada es eterno

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder leer este Fic es realmenteNECESARIOque hayan leído el Fic "**_**Returning the Favor**_**" que se encuentra completo en mi Perfil.**

_**N/A: **__Bueno, se que hace mucho no publicaba, estaba en unas vacaciones mentales, y bueno, esta historia principalmente la escribe mi amiga Pola, yo sólo la beteo y la público aquí. Pola les dejó un mensaje, espero disfruten el capítulo, y no la odien tanto._

_**Angylito**_

_**Mensaje de Pola.**_

_Chicas perdonen el atraso pero he estado enferma y sin compu por casi 3 semanas pero lo prometido es deuda por favor no me maten todavía que aún queda historia._

_Pola cullen__**.**_

**IMPORTANTE: PERDÓN HABÍA SUBIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO COMO EL NÚMERO 3 PERO EN REALIDAD ERA EL 4TO, ASÍ ES QUE PASEN A LEER EL TRES PRIMERO. **

* * *

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary:**_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Nada es eterno**

Pov Edward

Mi ángel. Mi bella esposa, ¿qué más podía pedirle a esta eternidad?, era totalmente feliz junto a ella. Atrás quedaron los días de agonía que pasamos separados, atrás habían quedado los días y los años de separación que tuvimos que afrontar para estar juntos por siempre.

Sabía que ella era feliz junto a mí, después de conocernos mejor durante estas décadas de amor puro y de plena felicidad. Qué más podía desear, tenía todo lo que un hombre puede buscar en la vida.

Los primeros años fueron difíciles, ya que Bella siempre estaba en guardia esperando que algo pasara, que yo me arrepintiera pero eso jamás pasaría yo la amaba con locura y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Tenía tanto que agradecer a esta vida, pero sobre todo a Demetri, él la había cuidado y protegido de todo y de todos, especialmente de Cayo, que la quería, ella era su obsesión, él la deseaba como mujer, pero también como algo que lucir, un arma perfecta creada y hecha por el mismo.

Demetri se había encargado que ella no perdiera esa bondad que la caracterizaba y le había contado todo lo que yo la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella si era necesario. Pero una vez más ella me había salvado dando su vida humana por la mía y por la de mi familia que ahora era de ella también, pero cuando pensé que todo había terminado, empezó la peor pesadilla para nuestra existencia, Cayo nos acechaba como animales estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta, ni Alice lo había visto todo fue tan rápido.

Fue tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos rodeados por más de quince vampiros, nos sujetaron fuertemente por el cuello, era como si estuviéramos pegados al piso. Había una vampiresa que nos miraba con lastima, pero los demás con arrogancia y desprecio.

Alice trataba de soltarse, como fuera posible de su captor, pero era inútil cada vez que nos movíamos su agarre era más fuerte.

Emmett que era el más fuerte, pero también estaba paralizado con dos vampiros atrás de él, era imposible moverse. Incluso para un gigante fortachón como mi hermano.

En ese momento entró en la habitación el culpable de toda esa pesadilla, con una mirada de burla en los ojos y esa sonrisa que despreciaba, nos miro a todos y cada uno de nosotros, con un brillo en los ojos que mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba al habernos sorprendido de esta manera.

Alice en un momento que su captor desvío su mirada pudo zafarse de su agarre y salió corriendo al lado de Esme, su mente era un caos total, estaba bloqueada incluso para mí fue imposible ver qué pasaba. Pero su rostro mostraba miedo, desolación, dolor y mucha pena. Trataba de leer su mente pero no podía, ¿qué era lo que me escondía?, ¿acaso se había rendido? ¿Se uniría a la guardia para no morir?.

No, deseche esa idea, ella no lo haría, ella moriría antes de ser un soldado de los volturis, o quizás había visto nuestra muerte y era eso lo que me escondía... nuestro final sería hoy. Nuestra eternidad acabaría en manos de ellos.

Jasper estaba inquieto, el sentía la angustia de todos especialmente de Alice, podía ver su el dolor que ya casi era físico, igual al que se podía percibir al que ella tenía, pero no nos rendiríamos, tenía que pelear y sabia que cada uno de nosotros pensaba lo mismo, solo teníamos que ver el momento adecuado para liberarnos de aquella vampira que se llamada Anya y todo sería distinto aunque estábamos en desventaja numérica, mataríamos a algunos, antes que nos llegara el fin a todos.

En ese momento fije mi vista en Cayo que me miraba fijamente, desearía poder saltar sobre él para poder matarlo pero no podía moverme. Era inútil.

Cayo desvío su mirada hacia Bella ,y ese brillo cambio a odio, deseo, asco y pena ¿qué era lo que quería él de ella ahora?, trataba de leer su mente pero me era imposible, era como si no estuviera en la habitación, era invisible pero lo veía, cuando me concentre un poco más para ver su mente, un asco me invadió, trate de alejarme pero me fue imposible y las ganas de vomitar crecían, no había manera de evitarlo, era imposible acercarme y en eso escuche su risa de burla hacia nosotros. Más que de burla me pareció a satisfacción. Esto no podía ir bien.

–Lo siento Edward, es imposible que leas mi mente o que Alice sepa lo que he planeado para ustedes ya que gracias a las habilidades de mis guardias, soy inmune a todos sus dones, siento defraudarlos pero están totalmente perdidos, he esperado mucho este momento y por fin, están donde yo quería. A llegado la hora de cobrar lo que me hicieron hace tantos años.

–Cayo por favor, ellos no tiene nada que ver, es conmigo con quien tienes que solucionar las cosas, yo fui la que liquido a tu guardia no ellos, déjalos ir por favor.

–No mi querida bella, ellos me arrebataron lo más preciado para mí y yo hare lo mismo. Cobraré vida por vida.

–¡Entonces mátame! pero deja que los demás se vallan. Yo fui quien se llevo a Bella, mi familia no tiene nada que ver con mis acciones.

–Por favor Edward, crees que he esperado tanto solo para matarte y nada más, no seas egocéntrico por favor, tú no eres lo único que le importa a Isabella hay mas, no creas que mi venganza se basa solo en ella, todos y cada uno de vosotros pagaran por haber despreciado pertenecer a la guardia, Bella pagara por haberme abandonado. Yo les quitare los que más aman, cada uno de ustedes. Verán como mueren sus respectivas parejas pero esta venganza será lenta y dolorosa.

En ese momento pude ver lo que se proponía y la ira y la furia me lleno el cuerpo, no permitiría que los matara, ellos eran todo para mí y para todos nosotros, jamás dejaría que les hiciera daño alguno, en ese momento Alice empezó a sollozar y se aferraba a los brazos de Esme como si la vida se fuera en ese mismo instante, ahora comprendía lo que Alice me ocultaba, pero si tenía que morir en este momento, lo haría por ellos, no importaba nada, él no podía estar pensando en matar a CARLISLE Y ESME ellos eran mis padres.


	5. La muerte no es el fin

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder leer este Fic es realmenteNECESARIOque hayan leído el Fic "**_**Returning the Favor**_**" que se encuentra completo en mi Perfil.**

_**N/A:**__Me deben estar odiando, perdón pero no había tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo ya que mi querida Pola tiene una que otra falta :P Pero bueno, ya me estoy poniendo al día con los fics. Bueno el capítulo 6 está listo, yo creo que ya mañana reviso ese y lo subo =) _

_**Advertencia:**__ Si eres sensible te aviso que este capítulo puede que te haga llorar. _

_**Angylito**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary:**_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: La muerte no es el fin.**_

_Edward Pov_

En ese momento todos reaccionamos, Jasper y Emmett se soltaron de sus captores, y corrieron para poder liberar a Carlisle y Esme de los vampiros que los tenían cautivos.

Rose, Bella y Alice hicieron lo mismo, mientras yo iba en dirección de Cayo, lo mataría sin un ápice de remordimiento ya que él estaba poniendo en peligro todo lo que era sagrado para mi, mi esposa y a mi familia.

Todos luchábamos pero era realmente imposible hacerles cualquier daño, los malditos eran rápidos y fuertes sin contar con los poderes que cada uno tenía.

En ese momento Cayo llamo a un tal Nicolos que en solo segundos tomo a mi esposa de la cintura y vi como se le acercaba al oído y le susurrada algo y de repente cayó dormida en sus brazos, la furia y los celos no se hicieron esperar y me abalance sobre él para aniquilarlo, podía ver en su mirada el amor que le profesaba y eso lo único que conseguía era ponerme más furioso, ¿quién era? ¿De dónde la conocía?, ¿Porqué la amaba?. La cara de bella no podía quitármela de la mente, en solo segundos su mirada fue de sorpresa, alivio, luego odio y pena. Estaba seguro que ella sabia quien era, pero jamás me había hablado de otro vampiro que no fuera Demetri, pero de algo estaba completamente consciente, él la amaba igual que yo, la miraba con ternura, devoción y pena.

En ese momento, quedamos todos paralizados ya no contábamos con el escudo de Bella, sin ella estamos de nuevo bajo la merced de Cayo, éramos presas fáciles para ellos.

Anya, nos inmovilizo de tal manera, que no había más opción que esperar la muerte de manos de ese loco y desquiciado vampiro.

Cayo, se acerco a Bella y le acaricio el rostro, de mi pecho salió un rugido tan fuerte que no parecía vampiro, era un animal, no quería que se le acercara, no quería que ese maldito pusiera ni un solo dedo encima de mi ángel.

Cayo, posó su mirada en mi y la sostuvo pensando que yo me intimidaría, pero no era así, solo con mirarlo él supo que lo que quería era matarlo, arrancarle ésa sonrisa del rostro, alejarlo de mi esposa.

–¡Cobarde! , le grite. – te escudas bajo tu guardia, ya que serias incapaz de luchar contra mí, eres demasiado temeroso para hacerlo.

–De verdad, ¿crees que necesito a la guardia para enfrentarme a ti y matarte Edward?. Crees que eres mejor que yo, eres demasiado vanidoso o muy estúpido para creer algo así.

–Pero ya que estoy de buen humor, dejare que te enfrentes a mi niño, haber cual de los dos es más fuerte, solo recuerda quien la entreno y quien la convirtió en un arma perfecta. –Dijo mirando a Bella que aún seguía inconsciente.

–¡Suéltenlo y que nadie intervenga!... esto es solo entre los dos. –Murmuró mirándome de re ojo.

Cuando quede libre, de inmediato me abalance sobre él. Pero era demasiado rápido, más que yo, no podía atraparlo y en solo segundos lo tenía detrás de mí sujetando mi cuello con esa mirada de superioridad y burlona, logre zafarme, pero a los pocos segundos lo sentí tomarme del brazo y me lo arranco, de un solo tirón, y ahí me dejo tirado, como un muñeco.

Era tanto el coraje que sentía, que quise ponerme de pie nuevamente para luchar, pero mi padre me pidió que no lo hiciera, yo no era rival para él, los siglos que Cayo tenia eran una ventaja demasiado poderosa para mi, en los ojos de Carlisle veía el miedo de perderme, pero si no lo hacía los perdería a ellos, en mi mente mi madre solo decía que pensara en Bella, no podía dejarla, si moría ahora, él se la llevaría, sin mi ella volvería ser la vampira despiadada que él había entrenado, solo yo era capaz de sacar la bondad que aun vivía dentro de su ser, así que con mi orgullo herido, me quede donde estaba, jurando en silencio que esto no había acabado aquí.

–Hay mi querido Edward, ¿lo ves?, tú no eres rival para mí y ni nadie de esta sala, quizás la única que podría hacerme frente, es mi Isabella, pero con el tiempo que ha estado a tu lado, se ha vuelto débil, pero eso está por cambiar y antes de lo que piensas.

Me estremecí, al escuchar sus palabras, realmente mi ángel era la única que podía con él, tan poderosa se había convertido, en ese instante recordé sus palabras de hace tanto tiempo, cuando la tenia frente a mí con su capa negra de soldado, con esa fría expresión en su rostro, su mirada asesina, en unos ojos sin vida – "Edward soy un arma mortal, tanto para los humanos, como para los de nuestra raza", sus palabras me taladraban la mente, pose mis ojos en su rostro de ángel dormido y me pregunte si ella era la única que podría destruirlo.

El dolor, se posesiono de mi pecho, con ella había estado en el paraíso y en el infierno, yo la había arrastrado a este mundo y la había convertido en lo que era, un ángel, un ser bondadoso y tierno, como había sido cuando era humana, pero también sabía que muy dentro de ella, habitaba un ser despiadado y cruel , una asesina, en toda la palabra esperando el momento de surgir, desde el fondo de su alma y yo tenía miedo, porque cuando eso pasara la perdería para siempre.

Ella se alejaría de mí, por temor a hacerme daño o por no poder controlar su espíritu dañino.

Estaba tan metido en esos pensamientos, que me sobresalte cuando Cayo me hablo.

–Mi querido Edward ¿en qué piensas?, sabes que tu y toda tu familia no tienen oportunidad de salir de esta situación, lo he planeado durante años, hoy no te matare Edward, te lo dije… será lento y doloroso, pero el resto de tu patética familia verán como mueren sus queridos Carlisle y Esme y luego seguirán los demás y en último lugar serás tú, para que Isabella vea como arden en el infierno.

–¡No! déjalos, por favor, ¿qué te han hecho ellos? Carlisle siempre fue tu amigo– gritó Rosalie.

–¿Mi amigo?, por favor, estas demente, Aro y Marco lo consideraban así, pero yo no, tú crees que puedo tener de amigo a alguien que lucha por ser diferente a lo que somos, VAMPIROS, el que ayuda y cura a humanos insignificantes, que lo único que representan para nosotros es ser nuestro alimento, realmente puedes pensar que esto es mi amigo, solo me da asco, un ser así, nada me complace más que desaparecerlo de este mundo, ya que es una vergüenza para nuestra raza.

–Bueno, basta de hablar a llegado la hora de actuar, creo que partiré con la hermosa Esme, siempre he sido un caballero, así que las damas primero, ¿no te parece Carlisle?.

La tomaron de los brazos. En mi madre sus ojos no mostraba miedo o temor, solo esa mirada llena de ternura y amor que siempre la caracterizo, nos miro a cada uno de nosotros y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

–Mis queridos niños, no saben lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento de cada uno de vosotros, cuídense y nunca olviden que no están solos, yo siempre estaré al lado de cada uno, como la madre que soy, nos volveremos a ver en un futuro, de eso estoy segura los amo y los quiero.

Luego se volvió hacia Carlisle – "TE AMO AQUÍ Y MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE, TE ESPERARE DONDE SEA QUE VAYAMOS, PARA SIMPRE"

Ahí, en frente de nuestros ojos la descuartizaron, las chicas sollozaban mientras la ira y la impotencia, corría por mis venas y las de mis hermanos, tomaron sus restos y los lazaron a la hoguera que habían hecho para quemarla, la pena y el dolor se palpaba en el aire, muchos de nuestros enemigos miraban con tristeza lo que había ocurrido, menos Cayo que tenía una triunfal risa en su rostro.

–Bueno es tu turno Carlisle, también vas a hacer tu despidida patética como lo ha hecho tu compañera.

Nuestro padre nos miro con dolor en los ojos, pero también con tranquilidad – "HIJOS NUNCA OLVIDEN LO QUE SOMOS Y LO QUE FUIMOS, FAMILIA, SIEMPRE LES ACOMPAÑAREMOS CON SU MADRE, PARA SIEMPRE"

Hicieron lo mismo que con ella lo mataron y lo quemaron, como quien quema hojas secas en el patio de su casa.

El sufrimiento era palpable en el aire, si pudiéramos llorar, lo estaríamos haciendo a gritos, leía la mente de mis hermanos y todos estaban devastados, por como habían terminado las cosas, nuestros padres muertos, no, asesinados por este bastardo, hijo de perra, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no sé como, ni cuándo, pero me iba a vengar de ese mal nacido, aunque muriera en el intento.

¿Como pudo hacer esto a dos personas que nunca le hicieron ningún mal a nadie?, era algo que no comprendía… como su odio llegaba a tanto.

–Sé lo que quieres Edward, acaso no te fue suficiente hace un rato atrás, aun piensas que eres rival para mí.

–¡Ella te matara!, dijo Alice, con sollozos en su garganta. –Bella te destruirá a ti y tu famosa guardia, la alumna será más que el maestro.

–¡Basta! Ya es hora de irnos, sujétalos a todos, y los demás quemen la casa ya que no la ocuparan jamás. No puedo esperar a llegar al castillo, esto recién comienza, no saben lo agradable que será su estancia en el.

Mientras nos sacaban a rastras, pude escuchar un pensamiento a lo lejos, un grupo se aproximaba hacia nosotros, dispuestos a atacar.

No lo podía creer, él debería estar muerto, han pasado años desde que lo vi por última vez.

–Jacob, mantente alejado, esta no es tu lucha.

* * *

**Se que nos deben odiar... Pero era necesario para el transcurso de la historia que esto pasara. Espero no nos odien mucho. Si les gustó el capítulo con gusto esperaremos sus RWS**.


	6. Planeando la venganza I

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder leer este Fic es realmenteNECESARIOque hayan leído el Fic "**_**Returning the Favor**_**" que se encuentra completo en mi Perfil.**

_**N/A:**__ me tardé mucho verdad? Perdón , pero ando mil ocupada con todo lo de fin de año u.u Bueno, este capítulo es cortísimo, pero ya verán lo importante que es._

_**Angylito**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary: **_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Planeando la venganza.**

Edward Pov

Jacob Black, vivo no lo podía creer, como era posible, habían pasado décadas desde que lo vi.

Aun recuerdo ese día… Él estaba furioso, no creía que Bella había muerto en el accidente que habíamos montado con mi familia, él incluso me acuso de haberla asesinado, que no me había controlado y acabe con su vida, bueno algo de razón había en sus palabras. Por mi Bella había muerto en vida, y es que ser un soldado de la guardia era la muerte eterna para nuestra raza.

Que ironías del destino, si no perecíamos a manos de Cayo, lo haríamos en las garras de los lobos.

En minutos, que mas bien fueron segundos, una veintena de lobos nos tenían rodeados, un lobo rojizo saltó hacia Cayo, este con la cara desfigurada de terror y por la sorpresa, se echó para atrás, gritando que atacaran, los soldados no creían lo que veían, realmente los entendía ya que la manada era atemorizante, sin lugar a dudas habían crecido bastante en estos últimos años.

No sé en qué momento Cayo ordenó a los soldados de la guardia retirarse, en pocas palabras huyeron.

Jacob y los otros habían matado a unos cuantos y era obvio que no se iban a arriesgar en perder a más soldados.

Los rumores eran ciertos, Cayo les temía a los lobos. La historia de que hace siglos atrás, casi pierde la vida en manos de uno de ellos era cierta y por eso les dio caza a los licántropos, pero él no sabía que aquí en Forks existía una manada de lobos.

Cuando todos huyeron, volvimos a la normalidad, Jasper y Emmett inmediatamente tomaron posición de ataque frente a los lobos, mientras las chicas me rodeaban de igual manera, Félix y Heidi estaban junto a Bella, que aun seguía dormida en el suelo.

El lobo rojizo, dio un paso hacia mí y Rose soltó un rugido advirtiendo que no se acercara mas, luego se giro hacia donde estaba mi ángel y se abalanzo sobre Félix, los demás lobos nos rodearon mientras Félix luchaba con el lobo, ambos eran fuertes y rápidos. Mientras que nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, la manada estaba lista para atacar en caso que los demás hicieran cualquier movimiento, en ese momento Bella salto por encima de Heidi y ataco y redujo al lobo de un solo movimiento, lo tenía en el suelo, lo estaba ahorcado, su mirada era fría y asesina, había odio y tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal, era como si hubiera estado esperando el momento para actuar de ese modo, no pude evitarlo y le grite que lo soltara, que era Jacob al que estaba a punto de matar y ahí se retiro de su lado dejándolo en el suelo, casi no podía respirar, los demás miembros de la manada e incluidos nosotros, mirábamos la escena con terror.

Definitivamente lo hubiera matado si no intervengo.

En segundos, volvió su mirada tierna, pero con miedo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, se alejó mientras que Jacob se ponía de pie a duras penas, un lobo se abalanzo sobre ella, pero Jacob emitió un rugido que hizo que el lobo se frenara en seco. Jacob avanzo hacia unos arbustos y regreso en su forma humana.

–¡Siempre lo supe!, sabía que estabas viva, lo sentía aquí. –Se tocó el corazón –¿pero cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en esto?.

Bella Pov

Desperté con la imagen de tres vampiros con los que luchaba, hasta que apareció Nikolos. ¿Cómo era posible que precisamente él estuviera aquí? Pero si ya hace casi un siglo que había sido mandado a ejecutar por Cayo, de hecho Demetri había hecho ese trabajo y él nunca fallaría en algo así, nunca supe el motivo que Cayo pudo tener para dar aquella orden pero siempre sospeché que pudiera ser por mi causa. Desde que Nikolos había osado declararme su amor y sus intenciones… de que yo fuera su compañera eterna… sólo habían pasado algunos días y se lo habían llevado del castillo, no lo volví a ver...

Lo que más me perturbó en ese momento fueron sus palabras– "NO TE PREOCUPES, PETHI MOU. NO DEJARÉ QUE NADA MALO TE PASE." Y ahí caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando vi al inmenso lobo que luchaba con Félix, no dude un minuto y lo atrapé del cuello, haciendo presión, debo confesar que era fuerte pero yo lo era aún más, seguí apretando, sentía como las fuerzas lo dejaban. Solo un poco mas y estaría muerto.

Hasta que escuche a Edward decirme que lo soltara, que era Jacob.

Su nombre retumbo en mi cabeza lo solté inmediatamente, casi destruyo a mi amigo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Sus ojos me eran familiares… tenían un brillo especial, pero ahora eclipsado por lo que había sucedido, se puso de pie tambaleándose de un lado a otro, camino hacia los árboles y volvió en su forma humana.

–¡Siempre lo supe!, sabía que estabas viva, lo sentía aquí. –Se tocó el corazón –¿pero cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en esto?.


	7. Planeando la venganza II

**N/A:** Hola chicas, como ya dije en otra de mis historias, perdón por la tardanza, quizás no actualice muy pronto, pero les prometo que nunca dejaré una historia sin terminar, este fic en particular lo escribimos en conjunto Pola y yo, ella es la mente pensante y yo la que afina los detalles. Agradezco a todas su paciencia y apoyo. Ojalá y comenten harto.

* * *

_**Going to hell**_

_**Summary:**_Ochenta años han pasado desde el "vivieron felices por siempre" de Edward y Bella. Pero ellos jamás esperaron la venganza que se estaba tejiendo en Volterra. Los Volturis no perdonan. Un nuevo líder, nuevos vampiros serán los encargados de cambiar esa felicidad. Secuela de Returning the Favor.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Planeando la venganza II**

**Bella pov**

–_¡Siempre lo supe!, sabía que estabas viva, lo sentía aquí. –Se tocó el corazón –¿pero cómo es posible que te hayas convertido en esto?._

Era un hombre casi tan alto como Emmett. Fuerte, eso se notaba por la contextura de su cuerpo, de piel oscura, de pelo largo y negro tan o más oscuro como la noche.

Lo vi avanzar hacia mí y adopte posición de ataque, pero él solo se largó a reír a carcajadas, con aquella risa que tanto recordaba a mí pesar, pero esa risa falsa nunca llego a sus ojos, en ellos había una gran tristeza y yo sabía perfectamente el motivo de eso.

–Bella, sigues de alguna manera igual a como te recordaba, nunca creí que habías muerto, aunque lo hubiera preferido, claro –Hizo una mueca de asco - antes de verte convertida en esto.

–Jake. – grite de emoción. Lo abrasé, mi amigo estaba de pié frente a mí. Jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo, ¿Acaso el no debería estar muerto? Oh, Si sacaba la cuenta él ya tendría más de cien años de edad. Esto fue algo que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

– Jacob ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Tú –Lo acusé – Deberías ser un anciano y mírate pareces de mi edad.

Solo escuche una fuerte carcajada, Bella pero que frágil es la memoria de un chu mmm... vampiro –Se corrigió riendo de nuevo – ¿no lo recuerdas verdad?.

–Oh... cierto, eres un licántropo, pero pensé que ya habías muerto, No creí que vivieras tanto tiempo, pensé que ustedes sólo se mantenían en fase cuando habían vampiros cerca, y nosotros… bueno, los Cullen ya no vivían acá.

–No Bella, te equivocas, los Cullen no son los únicos vampiros que rondan, ellos nunca se fueron. –Hizo una pausa y señalo a Félix y a Heidy. – Este par ha estado viviendo en los alrededores todos estos años, al principio pensé que eran peligrosos, pero luego me percate que se alimentan igual que ustedes. Y que no corríamos peligro, pero igual los mantuve vigilados, sabía o mejor dicho, presentía que estaban esperando algo, y ya ves, no me equivoque.

En ese momento se volvió a mirar a Edward y pude sentir que el ambiente se tensaba cuando puso los ojos en su cuerpo, que aún yacía en el suelo.

–¡Santo Dios! – me había olvidado por completo de mi amor. En cuanto me percate de su estado corrí hacia él sin esperar ni un momento, pero Jacob habló antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

–¡Y tu maldito mentiroso!, ¿cómo pudiste decirle a todo el mundo que ella había muerto en un accidente?. Siempre supe que todo era una farsa. ¡Al final la convertiste en una maldita chupasangre!.

–Jacob, Edward no tuvo nada que ver en mi transformación, esta fue mi decisión y para que lo entiendas, no fue ninguno de ellos el que me transformó. – La cara de Jacob estaba más blanca que un papel, le costó unos minutos asimilar lo que había dicho, creo que debería conversar con él a solas, para explicarle lo que ha pasado durante tantos años.

– Edward, amor ¿Estás bien?. – Él solo asintió. Me incliné para besarlo en los labios. –Descansa, no te preocupes, deja que yo ponga al día a Jake. – Las heridas en su cuerpo sanarían pronto, eso lo sabía, me había pasado años entrenando, conocía perfectamente el proceso de sanación, mientras me ponía de pie, miré para encontrar al resto de mi familia, pero entonces me percate que algo andaba mal.

Observé a mi alrededor, había una enorme hoguera justo donde antes estaba nuestra casa, ahora solo encontraba cenizas, luego una sensación de dolor y angustia se alojo en mi pecho, donde hace mucho había latido mi corazón. Por más que lo intentaba no logré recordar lo ocurrido. Pero yo no podía olvidar, a mi desgracia y con el mínimo de esfuerzo recordé todo.

–¡Mis padres!

¿Dónde estaban?. Poco a poco lo recordé todo tan claramente. Las heridas físicas sanarían pronto, pero había un dolor que jamás se iría, y ese, era el de la pérdida de nuestros seres queridos. Mis ojos adoptaron una extraña expresión, en realidad, era como si quisieran llorar, y eso era imposible, lo sabía bien.

Sí, yo sabía dónde estaba la mitad de mi familia. Cayo se los había llevado. Tenía que actuar con rapidez. De pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, era Alice que sollozaba sin parar.

- Lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez – no pude hacer nada, Bella, los mataron, fue mi culpa, lo siento, no pude ver nada, es mi culpa. – No paraba de decirlo, una y otra vez. No podía soportar la culpa de Alice, esto no tenía nada que ver con ella. Esto era mi culpa.

En ese momento sentí una furia que hacía que todo a través de mis ojos se viera rojo, tenía tanta sed pero no de sangre, tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar, pero solo a un hombre, si se podía llamar así a ese monstruo.

Sentí como poco a poco renacía esa parte cruel y despiadada que vivía en mi mente, ya estaba viendo imágenes de cada una de las torturas que le haría cuando lo tuviera en mis manos, seria lenta pero dolorosa tal y como él había sido, usaría cada una de las técnicas que él mismo me había enseñado. Y juro por dios que estaba segura que lo disfrutaría.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos, pero cuando logre ver a los demás me percate que me veían, con terror en sus caras, como si fuera otra persona y que ellos temieran, ahí comprendí que Isabella había vuelto y esta vez para quedarse.

Camine alejándome de todos, tenía que tranquilizarme no podía dejar que me vieran así, tuve que controlar la ira y la furia que sentía, mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, sabía que cuando ellos vieran a la vampira que era me temerían y me repudiarían. Pero lo que más me dolía era haber defraudado a Edward, el siempre había creído en mí, para el yo nunca había dejado de ser esa dulce y bondadosa humana que conoció hace tanto, pero la realidad era muy diferente a esa, yo era peligrosa tanto para mi familia como para él y Jacob.

No podía seguir así tenía que partir cuanto antes.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué carajo fue todo eso?.

– ¡Jacob, no te escuche llegar! – me giré para verlo de frente, tenía su sonrisa de siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban temor hacia mí. Era eso lo que más temía, que lo lastimara. Y a pesar de que yo sabía que él no quería verme con esos ojos, me era imposible cambiar mis facciones.

– Bella, creo que entiendo un poco lo que ha pasado, pero contesta por que los Cullen te han mirado con tanto terror hace un momento. ¿Qué mierda pasó antes de que llegáramos?... ¿Quiénes eran esos chupasangre?

– Jacob, no sé por dónde empezar, todo esto es muy difícil para mí, no quiero lastimar a nadie pero no puedo controlar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Lo mejor es que te alejes de mí.

– No lo haré, y necesito que me cuentes todo. Si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte.

– No sé por como empezar.

–Siempre se parte desde el principio ¿No lo crees?.

– Jake, ellos eran los Volturis. Yo misma fui su mejor soldado durante casi 10 años, en ese tiempo mate tanto humanos como vampiros y créeme no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero pensé que lo había perdido todo, que Edward ya no me amaba como yo a él, pero curiosamente solo su recuerdo me mantuvo cuerda y Demetri mi único amigo se encargo que no perdiera la esperanza de volver junto a mi familia, que yo no era el monstruo que me sentía, que aun quedaba algo bueno en mi.

Entonces un día decidí irme, quise ver con mis propios ojos que yo ya no era nada para ellos. Pero no fue así, ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sin cuestionar ni preguntar nada de lo que hice en el pasado, me case con Edward y vivimos felices hasta hoy.

Nunca imaginé que Cayo estuviera planeando vengarse. Él me acecho como un animal a su presa, esperando poder matarnos a todos y casi lo logra de no haber sido por ti, pero Carlisle y Esme no corrieron la misma suerte Jacob.

Ahora lo único que quiero es venganza, siento que la Isabella que esta dentro de mí a salido por fin a la luz y solo quiero venganza, estoy sedienta de sangre pero de un solo vampiro, soy peligrosa para todos, porque no sé si podré controlarme, tengo que irme Jacob, pero también necesito tu ayuda, necesito que cuides a mí familia solo tú eres capaz de hacerlo, contigo aquí Cayo no se acercara a ellos le teme a los hombres lobo. Lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien. La manada es lo único que lo detendrá.

– Mira Bella no sé si quiero saber más, pero ten presente que te ayudare en lo que sea necesario, así tenga que proteger con mi propia vida a los chupasangre que llamas familia, pero no puedes estar hablando enserio cuando dices que vas a ir tu sola a buscar a ese vampiro, no si tiene un ejército y tu no.

–Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

–Oh no, tú no irás sola, por que seré yo mismo quien te acompañe. Y te advierto, que no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**Y? qué creen que piensa hacer Bella? **


End file.
